monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, and the daughter of Monster of Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and a student at Monster High. In the books, she is the daughter of Viktor and Viveka Stein as in the books they built her and the granddaughter of Monster of Frankenstein and his bride. Portrayers Frankie is originally voiced in English by Kate Higgins. The "Zombie Hero Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio in the Fright Song music video. Her singing voice in "New Ghoul @ School" is by Allison Iraheta, though it may be lip-sync and is only in a cutaway fantasy scene. By the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee. Character Personality Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and finds them ones of the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new in the end. She is portrayed as kind and naïve, making her a naïf, but her naïvety or naïveté, makes her unaware of average teenage life, and uses source on teenage "unlife" or "teenage lives" through magazines; though what she looks up is never actually accurate to how things really are in real life or to the situation she's in. Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue. (In the Generation 1 cartoon, she is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps). She enjoys spending time and company with her friends, and sometimes goes shopping with them. Ghoulia Yelps is replaced with Ari Hauntington at the end of the movie: "Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story", and in the Generation 2 webisodes, she is replacing Ghoulia. Either that, or she is not absent from the reboot series and Ari is just filling in for now. Even though it may appear she is absent from the reboot series, Abbey Bominable is also a close friend of Frankie's, and so is Operetta, who is also not absent from the Generation 2 series. When Frankie first met Abbey, she saw Abbey as a nuisance due to the fact of which she believed the latter threw a snowball at her. She finds out the truth in "Frost Friends" that it was actually Toralei , to which Toralei Stripe got the revenge-payback she deserved in said webisode. Frankie is also kind, outstanding, and awesome! She is an optimist who believes anything can happen and doesn't give up in the face of adversity. Appearance Frankie has light-green skin which is mint-colored. She has long straight white hair with black streaks, inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein, her mother, and a slim and attractive figure. She has an attractive figure, unlike her father. She likes to dress in schoolgirl fashions, and she has a condition known as heterochromia, which means she has two different eye colors – one green and one blue, specifically the right is blue and the left is green, which is from being made of different parts as a simulacrum rather than genetics or genes. In the books, she has solid black hair but puts white streaks in it and keeps it that way for the school Monster Mash dance in ''Monster High'', and she has periwinkle eyes. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft 7 in height. She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both Monster High the original and Monster High Generation 2, but in the movie: "Welcome to Monster High", she wears a headband with her rebooted Generation 2 outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband, and has silver highlights or silver streaks in her hair along with her black streaks. She also has a stitch scar that is stitching across her right cheek in both the original franchise and new franchise. She also typically wears a metal-board-like metal-clip as a hair clip or barrette in the back of her hair in the middle of her head, middle of her hair. Background Frankie was born in a lab created by Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. She started out as 15 days old, being the youngest student at Monster High, and then after, gained to be 16 days. She made friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. Later on, she met Lagoona Blue, and got to be friends with her, too. She also got to be friends with Cleo de Nile at the end of "New Ghoul @ School". Frankie has made many friends since then, such as Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. She also made friends with Gillington Webber. Frankie made friends with Andy Beast. She also made friends with Finnegan Wake , and Neighthan Rot, Bonita Femur, Sirena Von Boo, and Avea Trotter. She has made many friends and has been a student at Monster High since. She also made friends with Isi Dawndancer in "From Fear to There Part 2". In the Monster High book series, she is created by Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein as they are her parents and she is the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. In the series of the Lisi Harrison books, like all series, she is 15 days old. She is new to the world, and makes friends with Clawdeen, Blue, Lala, and Cleo, and also Melody Carver and Billy Phaidin, who are also fellow RADs, though Melody appears as a normie at first. Age Starting out at 15 days old, Frankie is the youngest student at Monster High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her Picture Day box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?", meaning she has lost track. Frankie now says "115 days old. But some parts of me are older than others". In the rebooted series, her age has advanced to 115 days. Her age, however, is assumed to only go by how many days since she's been created, not years. Relationships Family Frankie's father is Monster of Frankenstein or the Frankenstein Monster and also the Bride of Frankenstein's monster is her mother. She is also the granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein. In the ''Monster High'' books, she is just the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and her parents are her father Viktor Stein and his wife Viveka Stein. In the ''Monster High'' doll diaries, Frankie's parents are Viktor and Viveka Stein, while in the Monster High Diaries, Frankie's parents are only referenced to as Mr. Stein and Mrs. Stein. Frankie's mother Viveka Stein is the second monster created by Victor Frankenstein and her father Viktor Stein is the first. Frankie is deep with her parents, Viveka and Viktor and loves them, but does not always agree with them or their opinions, and in the book,[[Monster High (book)| Monster High]], lied to them when getting out of the house to be with Cleo, Blue, Lala, and Clawdeen when going to the spa. Every time she walks downstairs for breakfast in the morning, her father insists on screaming: "It's alive!" much to her dismay. This is also available in the Lisi Harrison books where her father is instead Viktor Stein, and does the exact same thing. Frankie got her black-streaked white hair from her mother, who wears her hair up in a high "beehive". Getting her mother's black and white or rather white-and-black hair is only available in the doll story-based series, while in the books, she does not get her mother's hair color, as her hair is solid black, but her mother's hair might be black in the book series, who, in the book series, is Viveka Stein. (However, her hair was inspired by her mother, not getting it genetically, since she was built rather than born). It is unknown where Viveka and Viktor tie into the dolls' diaries to the books, however. But they are to be seen as "prose-only" characters. Her parents are kind and warmhearted to her, being very kindhearted parents overall, but, like all parents, they set limits. In the doll diaries, Frankie is the daughter of Viktor who is the Monster created by Victor Frankenstein and Viveka is the Bride of Frankenstein, or Bride of Frankenstein's monster, which is a different role in the Lisi Harrison book series, where instead, Viktor and Viveka are rather the creations of the original Monster created by Frankenstein and his bride; which makes Frankie the granddaughter of the two latter. Frankie, overall, has a good and healthy relationship with her parents. In the Monster High Junior Novels or Junior Novels, it is unknown whether or not the parents are Viktor and Viveka but are definitely Frankenstein's Monster and the Bride of the monster themselves. In the webisode series, for example, the Monster of Victor Frankenstein is the owner of a lab in the Monster High Catacombs, when in HooDude VooDoo, Draculaura refers to the character as "Frankenstein", his most common and more popular name in popular media and popular culture, which he shouldn't really have a lab since in accuracy, "Frankenstein's Lab" belonged to the human creator Victor Frankenstein (Victor Frankenstein). In the books, because she is the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster (Monster of Frankenstein) and the Monster's Bride, she is the great-granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein and his wife. Frankie's other family line includes brothers from Victor Frankenstein, such as Ernest Frankenstein (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Frankenstein), Victor's younger brother, William Frankenstein, Victor's second younger brother and Elizabeth Frankenstein (née Lavenza), also known as Elizabeth Lavenza, who is both Victor Frankenstein's cousin and wife. Generally, Frankie is the daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and his Bride in all versions of Monster High EXCEPT the Lisi Harrison books. In [[Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary|Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary]], the character Hoodude claims that Frankie's father created his wife, Frankie's mother, to which is a different story in the original monster story, to where the mad scientist Victor Frankenstein had created the Monster's bride by a request of the monster himself. Hoodude Voodoo may or may not be considered a family member since Frankie created him. Friends Frankie is friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce Gorgon. In the reboot of Monster High or the Monster High Generation 2, she has not made friends with Ghoulia as of yet. This fact remains to be seen until Ghoulia makes an appearance in the reboot. She is not very close with Deuce Gorgon in the movie "Welcome to Monster High", as he does not get a big enough role in the movie. She does however still have Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona as friends. She is also most notably friends with Jackson Jekyll, with whom she has a love interest in within the cartoon series. She is close with everyone in the school of Monster High. Romance In the cartoon, she is dating Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. She also has Hoodude Voodoo as a pretend-boyfriend just to fit in with her peers/friends (Though Clawdeen is also not in a relationship, as in 'HooDoo You Like?', Clawdeen only talks about Draculaura when she is not there in the conversation, as the latter is only Clawdeen's friend and is even dating her friend Clawdeen's brother). In the books, she is in love with Brett Redding, but he has an overprotective girlfriend, Bekka Madden. Brett soon breaks up with Bekka and starts dating Frankie later on in the books, but Brett later breaks up with her. Frankie has had a crush on Neighthan Rot in Freaky Fusion which is mutual, but they never actually dated. According to the doll diaries in [[Frankie Stein's School's Out diary|her School's Out diary]][[Frankie Stein's Basic diary|']], she once had a crush on a Scottish gargoyle football player who is called by or goes by the number on his football jersey uniform "7". Also in the books, a friend named Billy Phaidin (not to be confused with Invisi Billy) has a crush on her, but it is unrequited and Billy (nicknamed InvisiBilly) starts dating Spectra Vondergeist in the books later on. She once had a crush on Deuce Gorgon, according to 'New Ghoul @ School', but it was completely one-sided, because he loved Cleo, and Cleo soon thought he was cheating on her when Frankie says that Deuce is her boyfriend. This mistake is later fixed at the end of the TV special. In the books, D.J. Hyde has a crush on her, but by the second book, he tells Frankie that he wants to move on. Pet For the main series, she has a pet dog-looking creature named Watzit who hates being called a dog and who is made of many different parts. He is said to "bark like a dog, meow like a cat, tweet like a bird and eat bananas like a monkey" while Watzit also is a tan-and-dark-brown colored pet who has the appearance of a small dog, has heterochromic eyes like Frankie, same as also, the left green and the right eye blue; while he also possesses a pair of grey wings and has dragon spikes on his body. In the ''Monster High'' books by Lisi Harrison, Frankie has a set of pet rats known as the Glitterati, who help her with her daily morning routine, while the rats are also seen in "New Ghoul @ School" and also "Fright On!". Abilities * '''Electricity: As an electrical simulacrum, she can produce light from her finger tips in a pinch and has a shocking aura to her. She has sparking bolts and can use this to her advantages. * Chronokinesis: Frankie can stop time and freeze it according to "Boo Year's Eve", so time will no longer move and will stand still. This may be or may not be a "special ability" of hers. * Resistance to Being Harmed or Hurt By Lighting: This is something she can easily do since, as shown, she is an electric-powered monster. This was shown in both "Freakout Friday" and "Screech to the Beach" to which she exclaims as "refreshing" when hit by lightning. * Effect by Water: She has her electricity sparked and hurts everyone with her sparks when she hits the water, while it also hurts herself in the process. This is typical being a monster powered by electricity. * Electricity Powers: (Overall): Frankie is skilled with her abilities and can even break into something to get it unblocked by her powers according to "Fright On!", and has an easy time managing up the school pool's water monster creature , hurting it so much, that it regretted ever taking stuff from people and gave everything back to the students of Monster High. She also sparks up whenever she gets happy or excited, according to the ''Monster High'' books by Lisi Harrison, especially in "Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way", where if she thinks about Brett, she will immediately spark. * Stitches: Her stitches, more referred to as "seams" in the Lisi Harrison books, hold Frankie together; without them, she will literally fall apart. Special Abilities * Ability to Control Her Stitches Coming Loose: Unlike most other monsters of the Victor Frankenstein origin in folklore and other monster fantasy stories, overtime, though only with overtime; Frankie has complete control over keeping her body parts together vs. having them unintentionally fly off. In the Lisi Harrison book series, this is much more severe, because unlike the cartoon series, even her head has the ability to come off. Skillset * Cheerleading: Frankie is an expert cheerleader or "fearleader", and can do dances and poses with quite delightful ease and passion. Though sometimes, due to being stitched together, her body parts like her arms fall off in fearleading tryouts. Overall, she is a good fearleader or cheerleader. * Sewing: Frankie is an expert sewer and knows her way around a sewing machine and is very good at what she does, especially in "Unearthed Day" when she sewed the Trash-to-Fash clothing up very well. * Electricity Savvy: According to the reboot, she is very savvy with electricity and knows all the basics and bases of it. But despite the reboot, she may have already had this ability of savviness, especially according to "Shock and Awesome" where Frankie told the ghouls they were about to blow a fuse right after she said she knows "a little" about electricity. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Frankie Stein. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Frankie Stein's profile. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her animated debut in the Higher Deaducation commercial. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Frankie Stein makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Frankie's parents are Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein in the Monster High book series, and she is the granddaughter of the Monster of Frankenstein and his Bride, making Frankenstein's monster and his bride, the Bride of Frankenstein's monster, Frankie's great-grandparents. * Frankie's eyes are both periwinkle in the books, released to be so in ''The Ghoul Next Door'', where in other adaptions of the Monster High franchise, one is blue and one is green. * In most versions of the franchise, Frankie's pet is Watzit, while in the books, the Glitterati are her pets. But it is released to also be Glitterati in the cartoon series, in "New Ghoul @ School" and in "Fright On!". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Composite corpses Category:Fear Squad members Category:Frankie Stein images Category:Frankie Stein TV special images Category:Simulacrums Category:Frankie Stein doll images